Broken for a Bit
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Tea's life has been hard but thanks to her firend the pharaoh, she's okay. But what happens when the two of them find this girl? Ad is it possible that Atemu is falling in love with her? If so, waht will happen to Tea? AtemTea chp. 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! What's up people? Thank you for those who voted and I'm sorry for those who voted for "You're A Pharaoh" and didn't win. The score was 6 to 4 so it was pretty close but this story won. For those for wanted "You're A Pharaoh", don't worry, I'll still write it only at a different time. Anyway, here's the story you guys been waiting for!**

"Broken for a Bit"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Atemu

Rated T

Romance?

Summary: Téa's had a hard life but when she meets Pharaoh Atemu, she's recovering. But now that they found this girl, is it possible that he's falling in love with her and not Téa? How will it end?

(I Don't Own Yu Gi Oh!)( Review Please!)

Téa smiled as she and her friend Atemu rode off to the Nile River. It has been a hard life for her with her family dying, she being sold into slavery, and now serving her master, But the turn of it was that her master was the seventeen year old pharaoh, a kind king and had made her his friend; not servant.

She looked at the handsome boy who of course was only one year older than her. What would she have been with out him? He was the real reason why she was here and not crying about her lost. She was very lucky to have him but there was only one problem, and that was that she had fallen in love with him after being with him.

She sadden; how could a young, rich, smart and handsome pharaoh like Atemu ever fall in love with a poor commoner like her?

"Téa?" Atemu's voice called her.

She blinked. "Huh?"

He stopped his horse. "You weren't looking very good and I thought you would faint."

She too stopped her horse. "I'm sorry. I was just having a couple of back flashes."

"Well, if you're okay than." He smirked, kicked the side of his horse and the horse started to run.

"Hey no fair! You took a head start!" She complained jokingly. "Come on girl," she told the horse. "Time to get those boys!"

The horse jumped into the air happily before heading off to find their competitors.

But in less than five minutes, which was weird because it usually took her ten minutes to catch up with him, the horse was already spotted by the edge of the Nile_. 'Strange.'_ She thought. _'Atemu's not on his horse. I wonder if he's okay or just playing around with me.'_

Once her horse was next to Atemu's, she ran off to find him and it wasn't long til she did. He was holding some girl in his arms, who was completely naked. She had long red hair and pretty white skin. She was very skinny with a perfect shape. "Téa!" he said kind of relieved. "It's a good thing you are here. I found this girl at the shore of the Nile and I think we should take her back to the palace."

The brunette nodded and got the horse; just in time cause the girl was starting to wake up; her eye's were green. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're safe." The pharaoh responded. "We're going to take you back to the palace."

"We're?"

"My friend is here too." He nodded his head over to Téa. "Now come, we have to take you to one of the priestess to see if you're alright."

"I understand." Atemu gently placed the girl on his horse before hoping on. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall while she carelessly rested her head on his well tone chest and then the horse started to run.

"Atemu! Wait for me!" Téa yelled and ran to her horse so she could catch up with him. As she rode to catch up with him, she could see the red head's mouth moving and Atemu chuckling. But what really surprised her was the fact that girl kicked the horse's side and it started running faster, as if she did so she wouldn't be able to catch up. _'What's with her?_'

Minutes later, Téa was finally able to reach the palace and she asked this servant girl if she knew were Atemu was. "In the Dining Room with his guest." The servant responded.

"Thanks." And the brunette walked into the dining room, only to see Atemu and the girl talking away.

"Téa, where were you?" the pharaoh asked as she came in. Téa just looked at him. He had left her behind and was he expecting her to just be in the palace once he arrived?

"Anyway," Atemu cut in, not even letting her answered the question. "This is Kora."

"Hey Kora, feeling better?" the brunette asked.

"Yes." Kora said simply before turning back to the pharaoh. "Anyway, as I was saying. I'm a Saudi Arabia princess."

"A Saudi Arabia Princess?" Atemu repeated in interest.

"Yes and our palace was destroyed but a tremble fire that could not be stopped. I was the only one to make it out and I had to travel here to Egypt, hoping that I could start another life."

"I see and you are more than welcome to stay. Téa?" She was a bit surprised since she thought he forgot that she was even here. "Could you tell the chief to bring out some of his finest wine and a huge meal? You must be hungry Kora."

"Oh yes. Yes I am." Kora responded and looked at the brunette, glaring at her as if saying 'do it.' But Téa couldn't believe it! Here was her friend, treating her as if she were his servant to go and get him some food. But because she was Téa, she agreed and went to tell the chief.

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter! The next chapter I'm going to make is for "My Protector" so it's going to take a while. Review**!


	2. the Plan

**A/N: AHHHHHH! YEAH! I'm back baby! (Silence) (sweetdrops) Sorry about that. I guess I was a bit high.**

**Voice out of Nowhere: yeah, no more milk for you**

**Me (mouth drops): what are you doing here? You're suppose to be gone! Remember, looking for your past. That's where you left to in my story, "Keeping Love in Place"**

**Voice out of Nowhere: yeah, but I came out because I found out that I was Téana's cousin/**

**Me (eyes wide): Really?**

**Voice out of Nowhere: yup!**

**Me: Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed my story. And that would be-**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**Novalee Phoenix**

**N'Angelou **

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**ArchangelAki**

**SeleneXAngel**

**The Invisible**

**Feyannabellee.**

**So thanks guys! But I'm sorry that this chapter is going to be a short one. You see, I want seven chapters and doing this is going to be the only way.**

**Notes: Since I haven't seen the episodes with Mana, I don't feel comfortable using her as a character in my story. So instead, I'm going to use a new character, okay? **

**Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Plan

Téa sighed for the tenth time that day. There was nothing to do…or at least, there has been nothing to do since 'Princess' Kora came into the picture and that was three days ago. Ever since she came along, no one has needed her. For example, before lunch she would go off to the market and buy so spices for the chief but now, Kora goes before her! _"She's such a good helper around the kitchen."_ The chief would say. _"She taught me some special dishes from Saudi Arabia." _

After the helping the chief, she would go and help the servants clean the palace but now, its only, _"I'm sorry Téa, but Kora woke up hours ago and cleaned everything up."_

But it wasn't only the workers of the palace but some of the workers' children that lived there too! _ "Sorry Téa but Kora said she was going to teach us a new game when she came back."_

But most importantly, it was Atemu that paid less attention to her. Before helping the chief, she would go and watch the sunrise with him but know, he watches with the Saudi Arabia princess. Not only that, but when she would ask him to go with her somewhere, Kora would come out of a corner and say, _"But Atemu, you promised that you would do this with me"_ with big eyes and her 'friend' would respond, _"Oh yes, I almost forgot about that, I'm sorry Téa."_ the redhead would pull the pharaoh's arm and drag him away.

'_Come on girl._' She thought._ 'You have to at least go outside and get some air. You can't be stuck in here all day. You'll be more than you already are.'_

So the brunette walked outside her room and walked for a while before crushing into someone. /CRASH/

The two yelled and when the blue eyed teen opened her eyes, she saw Kyoui; one of her palace friends. Kyoui was a year younger than her, making her fifteen. She had long brown hair that was in layers and green- bluesy eyes. She had a bit more belly than Téa but that didn't mean she had no curves. The girl had thick eyebrows and a two tone color; tan and white.

"Téa! Hi!" the girl greeted as she gave her friend a huge.

"Hello Kyoui." She greeted back and returned the huge.

"So what are you doing here?" the younger girl asked.

"Just walking around, I guess."

"Would you mind coming with me to make a costume for the festival tomorrow." Tomorrow was going to be Atemu's 4th anniversary of being the pharaoh and for this, they have a party. And every year, Kyoui would make a dress instead of having some one else making it. Soon, everyone found out how good she was at them and got a job at doing that, though no one would treat her as a slave.

"Not innless you're doing that with Kora." She responded bitterly.

The other teen blinked. "What?"

"I'm sorry Kyoui; it's just that, ever since Kora came here, no one has paid that much attention to me."

"Kora, the Saudi Arabia princess? Bah!" The girl sneered. "I would rather ask a snake for its eggs then ask her to help me make a costume. That girl is nothing but a brat!"

"Really, what did she do?"

"She locked me in a closet and for revenge; I did the same thing to her. But she ratted and told the pharaoh that I locked her in a closet and made a rumor of her being a slut!"

"What! But didn't he let you explain your side of the story? And what did he do to you?"

"He didn't let me explain and made me stay in my room for two days, luckily it wasn't three or else I would have missed the festival. But I know he would never do that to me."

The sixteen year old girl thought back at what she said._ 'He didn't let me explain.' _Everything there was an argument; he would hear both sides but know he only listened to the princess. '_He must…must really like her…to not listen to why someone would lock her in a closet.'_ She thought with a bit of hurt.

Kyoui saw how sad her friend became and asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing." Téa responded but the younger girl didn't hear the end of it.

"Come on Téa, you could tell me anything. I won't tell. I promise." She begged.

"Well…okay…but not here."

"Great! I know just the place."

The two girls walked into Kyoui's room and began to talk.

"You're in love with Atemu?" Kyoui repeated with a huge smile on her face. Téa had just told Kyoui her secret while Kyoui made her costume.

Téa felt her face go red but nodded. "Yeah."

"That's so cool! I always knew you two were made for each other!"

The short haired brunette frowned and lowered her head. Kyoui saw her expression change and asked what was wrong.

"It's just that…I don't think Atemu loves me back. I mean, he has been spending a lot of time with Kora and maybe he thinks of her as his soul mate…"

The younger girl placed her hand under her chin, thinking position. "Hmm…looks like we're going to have to change that."

"What? But how?"

"Well…has Atemu ever seen you dance?"

"…No. I mean, I dance stupidly. Why would he want to see that?"

"You don't dance stupidly!" the girl exclaimed, dropping the dress that she was almost done with. "You're a wonderful dancer!"

"Thanks, but why did you ask that question?" Téa asked. She was very curious of what her friend had in plan for her.

"Well…" The green eyed girl put her hands behind her back with an innocent smile on her face. "Why don't you dance for the pharaoh?"

The sixteen year old fell off her seat and stared at her friend with disbelief eyes. "What! I can't do that!"

"But why? You're a great dancer and I beat you if you were to dance, the pharaoh's eyes would be on you for the rest of your life."

"But…"

"No buts Téa. Imagine, this is your chance to have Atemu! I know he cares deeply about you but maybe he's just scared to admit it. Give him another point on encouragement so he could tell you his feelings."

"I don't know Kyoui." Though she would love to dance in front of Atemu, she was very nervous on the idea. What if he didn't like her dance and would hate her more?

"Please…give it a try at least." The girl begged.

With a sigh, she smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"You will! Great! And don't worry about your costume, I already have it for you!" The long haired brunette grabbed what she was working on and the other brunette saw that it was a mini short red silk skirt and a small shirt that would show parts of Téa's breasts if she would were to put it on.

The older girl sweetdropped. "I'm sorry Kyoui, but I don't think I could wear that."

"You're right! Children will be there."

Téa slapped her forehead.

"But don't worry, I'll make you another one." The green eyed girl told her.

"Are you sure about it Kyoui? I mean, I could go and look for something else."

"I'm sure Téa! Besides I like making costumes and it would be my honor to know I made your costume."

"Thanks Kyoui."

And for the rest of the day, Kyoui made the costumes and Téa practiced her dancing.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm done! Sorry it took so long to update it and that it wasn't that good. But here's-**

**Voice out of Nowhere: Oh! Oh! Could I say it?**

**Me: Sure, why not?**

**Voice out of Nowhere: Thanks! And now, here's a small preview of the next chapter!**

_Téa's heart was filled with joy as she saw that Atemu's face was full of interest and wonder. Maybe Kyoui's wasn't a bad idea. But her heart almost stopped at the next event that happened._

**Me: Well that's the preview! I hoped you liked it! It maybe a while for the next chapter though since I have stories to complete. So til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**

**Voice out of Nowhere: And me!**


	3. HeartBroken Discovered

**A/N: I'm SO sorry guys! I had a lot of things going on like doing my stupid homework for honor students and school coming out at 3:30pm and me not being able to right stories and chapters for one month because my mom wanted me to spend more time with the family but luckily when my mom wasn't here I was able to keep my mail and reviews (sometimes)! Again I'm so sorry but I promise the next chapters are going to come fast okay, not one month later. I'll try to get one of my Yami Téa chapters every week! Enough yakking since you guys want the chapter not the speech, I give you next three!**

Chapter 3: Heartbroken Discovered

"Oh man this is going to be so cool!" Kyoui exclaimed as she spin around the hallway with Téa.

"Yeah," the other brunette responded with a more doubtful tone. Kyoui stopped her spinning and turned to her friend. "Hey, what's wrong Téa?"

"Well…" she gulped. "What if Atemu doesn't like it and hates me even more."

The green-blue eyed girl went over to her and stood in front of her and looked at her straight in the eye. "First of all, Atemu doesn't hate you. Second, he's going to love your dancing. You just need to have more courage and you'll do great!"

"But-"

"Listen Téa, before Princess 'I want everyone's attention on me' showed up, Atemu would always be making eyes at you when you were working, cross the dinning table, or the courtyard. Trust me; do you expect him to forget about you just like that? Oh no, I don't think so. So why not show me what a beautiful and talented girl you are and that you're the one for him; not that Kora slut!"

Her words slowly started to get into her head and she couldn't help but to smile. "You're right Kyoui! Kora's just a pest and I'm not going to let her take the man I love without a fight!"

"Now that's the Téa I know!" The younger girl shouted. "So are you going to dance?"

"Hell yes!" she stated in a complete determined voice and the two friends made it to where the dancers place is.

Atemu gazed out into the crowd from his giant throne, looking for two brunettes. He hoped that Kyoui wasn't mad at him for locking her up but it just wasn't normal for her to be locking people in closets, let alone guests. He hoped that she was now dancing happily after that punishment.

He felt a sharp throb in his heart when he remembered the other brunette; Téa. He prayed that she was enjoying herself in the festival as well since they hadn't had a chance to hang out together since Kora came along. It's just that the girl was still getting comfortable in the palace and didn't want him to leave her. He looked for her through the people, hoping to see her with a smile on her face and her wondrous eyes shining. Another throb went through his heart at the thought of her dancing with another ma-

"Atemu!" a familiar voice came up from behind him and he turned to see Kora.

"Kora, are you enjoying yourself?" the pharaoh asked her. She nodded with a smile before her eyes turned curious. "Who's that on the floor?" she asked and pointed to the man on the stage.

"Hmm, it's my advisor but usually he doesn't come unless he has an announcement."

"Pezzz" Kyoui said and tugged on the advisor's toga. His eyes went wide when he saw Kyoui and Téa in red costumes: red long silk shirts up to their knees and red belly shirts, Téa's showed part of her breasts.

"Lady Kyoui and Lady Téa, what are you doing here?"

"Can you do us a favor Shimon?" The oldest brunette asked. "Could you put us as a performance? But only as the two Dark Magician Girls?"

"But why?" he asked. "Yeah are you going this? You two usually don't perform."

"Just…" Téa blushed. "For a special reason."

At that point, the advisor got the point. "Oh…I see." He put on a smile. "I would be happy to announce your performance."

"Thanks Shimon!" Kyoui exclaimed and as the advisor left, she pulled out two gold masks and gave one to Téa. "Here! I think you'll grab more of Atemu's attention with this. After all, you do have to keep him guessing."

"Thanks Kyoui." She placed it on her face and sighed. They listened quietly to what Shimon was going to say. "My pharaoh, there was a late group of girls who call themselves the 'Two Dark Magician Girls' and wish to performance for you and I may hoping that you and your guests will watch them dance."

"Of course I will Shimon, bring them in."

"In deed my pharaoh." The brunettes saw the usually dancers sitting down, giving them the room they need.

'_Okay.'_ Téa thought and took a deep breathe. _'This is it. It's now or never.'_

As soon as the music came on, the two girls made there way out by dancing with several leaps and spins.

Atemu's eyes, which had been a bit interested in the two mystery girls, had quickly changed eye widen since he recognized the girls! The shorter one was Kyoui and the (dare he say it) sexy one was Téa! His face began to heat up as he watched her body move around, showing off her amazing dance moves and how good that costume fitted on her. From the corner of his right eye, he could see boys drooling and some girls jealous. Unfortunately, he did not see the angry red head behind him.

'_Why that stupid, sluttish bitch!_' Kora thought with outrage. _'How dare she just come here and dance in front of MY Atemu! Hmp! She has some nerve coming back but looks like I'm going to have to put her back in her place. Sorry Téa, but looks like I'm ALWAYS a step ahead of you.'_ She smirked and when Kyoui sat down with the other dancers to let Téa finish it off, she made her move.

Téa's heart was filled with joy as she saw that Atemu's face was full of interest and wonder. Maybe Kyoui's idea wasn't a bad idea. But her heart almost stopped at the next event that happened

The music stopped and some even gasped at the scene. Kora, the Saudi Arabia princess was kissing Atemu, the Pharaoh of Egypt!

'_No…'_ she thought with tears coming out and they were soon released when Atemu closed his eyes. She ran back into the palace, which no one seemed to notice expect Kyoui.

"Téa!" The younger brunette called out, not noticing Kora smirking at them as her lips were pressed hardly against the handsome being.

"Téa, please! Stop!" But she didn't stop until they were half way the palace. "Téa-"

The blue eyed brunette stopped and faced her, still crying. "Kyoui, I…I can't stay here anymore."

The other girl's jaw dropped down. "WHAT! BUT Téa-"

"No butts Kyoui. I can't stay here, seeing Atemu and Kora holding hands or kissing or worst, seeing them married!"

"Please-"

"Kyoui." She said solemnly. "I have to go."

Now it was Kyoui's turn to cry as she looked down at the ground. Téa dent down to her friend's height and hugged her. "I'm going to say with a friend who I know will help me out. All I need to know if you'll be alright."

The long haired girl looked up with tears coming down her cheeks. "I'll miss you." She choked out.

"Ad I'll miss you too. Promise me you're going to be okay."

She subbed some more but nodded. "What do I tell Atemu?"

The sixteen year old paused for a while before answering, "Just tell him I'm gone."

They hugged once more before saying their good byes and Téa leaving the palace, luckily unseen.

Next Morning

All the royal guests from last night gathered around the dining table, ready to have breakfast. Atemu at the head of the table with Kora at his left side. The people chattered and chattered as the food was placed in front of them, now all they need to do was wait for Kyoui and Téa, who were considered royal since being Atemu's friends. But after five minutes, they still didn't come and the crowd was becoming impatient and a little worried.

"My lord, I say you ask a guard to find them or we continue with our meal." A man complained but the pharaoh ignored him, at least the last part. Maybe he should find someone to look for th-

The giant door was opened and everyone was expecting two happy faces, but there wasn't. Instead, a messy haired, depressed, tear stained face showed up at the door; never looking up.

"Lady Kyoui, what happened? Where's Lady Téa?" Shimon asked, ignoring the snort Kora added. The young girl did not answer but walked up to the dinner table, sat down on her chair and looked at her food.

"Young lady, answer Advisor Shimon's questions!" The same man from before demanded. Again, she did not answer and left the dining room.

"Kyoui!" Atemu called out and ran over to her friend, who was walking down the hall. "Kyoui! Wait!"

He spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kyoui what's wrong? Where's Téa?" Worry and concern filled his voice and she responded, "She's gone."

He looked at her with disbelief. "WHAT!"

"She's gone…" she repeated, starting to cry again. "She left after the festival. She's gone."

"No…" he breathed hopelessly. Not believing this was true. "No. no…no! It can't be true. It mustn't be true!"

But it was written on his friend's face. She did leave and he completely broke down.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter. I was going to stop at the first "She's gone" but I decided to add a bit more. You guys deserve more, trust me but that's all I can add for now. If you guys want to know what happened after Kora kissed Atemu in the festival, well that's in the next chapter. Speaking about the next chapter, A LOTS going to happen so I don't want to spoil a part with a quote so you'll just have to wait and see. . **

**Well, that's enough writing for me and please review! I got so much encouraged at all your reviews and I wish to read more! **

**Til then (Which is going to be sooner)**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. Thank you to **

**The Invisible**

**ArchangelAki**

**Novalee Phoenix**

**-Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**FireGoddess101**

**Crystal ice614**

**Anime WarriorSkye**

**feyannabellee**

**for your reviews. Sorry for putting you guys in the bottom this time but I really wanted to put up that note first, next time you'll be on the top, promise. **


	4. Because she left

**A/N: Hi guys! What's up? I'm just here with my new chapter of 'Broken for a Bit". Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter and glad you liked it.**

**I don't to keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter,**

Chapter 4: "Because She Left"

Two days have passed since Téa and things were not getting better. Of course, when the pharaoh heard the news, he immediately sent guards to find her; he needed her here as quickly as possible since the more she was gone the more danger she could get or is into. But unfortunately for the people of the palace (except for Kora), she was yet to be found.

Atemu walked down the courtyard, depressed as usually. What could have caused her to leave in the first place? Wasn't she happy? Did she want to live in the city? He just didn't know. He soon reached the garden and saw the palace servants' children sitting on the floor, all bored like.

"What should we do?" a small girl asked.

"I don't know. Téa usually thinks of a game we could play by now." The oldest boy answered.

"I miss her." Another child said.

"Me too."

'_So do I little ones._' The pharaoh thought with sadness_. 'So do I.'_ A small image of her face appeared in his head and he quickly turned to back into the palace hallways.

Kyoui looked outside her window and sighed. She just saw Atemu walking by and noticed how much he missed her.

Of course, she too missed her brunette friend and Atemu and she weren't the only ones. The chief, children and servants missed her as well. Everyone missed her except-

"It's best that she left…" a voice came in and the young brunette turned to see Kora.

"What do you want!" She snapped but the other girl ignored her 'question'.

"She wasn't made for the palace. Téa was made to be on the streets. Atemu told me what happened to her and how he saved her but that was a mistake. He should have left her in the broken town."

"Like he should have left _you_ in the river?"

"No, that was different. I'm a Saudi Arabia _princess_! She's a commander, a _worthless_ soul. I say the people are better without her."

Now Kyoui was mad. No, she was furious; you could see it in her expression and…in her eyes. "Take that back!" she shouted.

"Why…can't handle the truth?" Kora smirked and that was it; Kyoui jumped on top of her. Pulling her hair and scratched her face with her nails before banding her head against the ground.

"GET OFF ME BITCH!" Kora flipped her over, slapping Kyoui's face until her cheeks were red and ripping some off her hair.

Kyoui turned the tables and was back on top of her, punching her once in the face and breaking the necklace around Kora's neck.

"BITCH! That was a gift from ATEMU!" the red head screamed.

The seventeen year old pharaoh continued to walk down the halls, his mind on his beloved Téa. He didn't even notice he called her his; all he thought about was her face, her smile and eyes…her body.

All of a sudden, he heard noises in Kyoui's bedroom and they weren't the ones of happiness. It sounded more like a fight. He quickly went in and gasped.

Kyoui and Kora were fighting and it seemed that Kyoui was beating her up badly since Kora was more hurt than she was.

"KYOUI! GET OFF OF KORA!" He picked up the brunette from behind and though she tried to escape, he was much stronger than her, meaning that she couldn't.

"Kyoui calm down! What is wrong with you!" The girl turned her angry eyes to Atemu. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOURS AND KORA'S FAULT TEA LEFT!"

After hearing that, he released her but she did not go after Kora; instead she left the room.

Kora stood up, couching as she did. "What…in Ra's…name…got…into her…"

Atemu ignored the princess as his mind repeated what she yelled out. _'IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOURS AND KORA'S FAULT TEA LEFT!'_

'_My fault?'_

"Mai! I'm done with the dishes!" The brunette called out to her friend as she wiped her hands on a rag.

"Thank you Téa." The blonde approached her friend and gave her a smile. "That meant a lot to me, especially since all the meals Joey eats."

"That's okay Mai." Assuring her friend. "It's the least I could do for letting me stay here with you and her fiancée."

"Don't worry about it hon, we're happy we could help you out." While the two women stacked the dishes, Téa's thoughts went (once again) back to Atemu. Oh how she missed him and wished that she was with him but of course, he was probably spending his time with Kora.

Sigh. _'I wonder what he's doing right now…'_

"Kyoui?" He finally found her by the garden, behind a tree. "Kyoui?"

"Go away…" she muttered but he ignored her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded but he could tell that she wasn't, after all, she was crying. He sat down beside his friend, waiting for her to stop as he placed a hand on her shoulder. After a while, she was able to calm down and that's when Atemu asked her the question.

"Kyoui…what did I do to Téa to make her leave?"

"What?" You could tell she was surprised at that question but he continued to look at her. "Please tell me…" he pleaded.

She took a deep breathe and answered his question, "She…she…she left…because she thought…"

"Because she thought what?" he pressed, desperate to know.

"Because…she thought…you didn't love her…"

"WHAT!"

"She thought you loved Kora…"

"But why…"

"DON"T ACT DUMB!" The brunette snapped and stood on her feet, pointing at the pharaoh. "You ignored her for days and then let Kora kiss you!"

Atemu turned around and sighed. "You're…you're right…I did ignore her-but that was because I was introducing Kora around the palace…"

"Right…and that kiss? Why didn't you pull away!"

"Because…I did not wish to embarrass her. After all she was through, I did not want to make her look like a fool in front of everyone. So after that, I ended the festival and spoke to Kora that I couldn't be with her because…………of a few…reasons."

"And what were those reasons?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him for his excuses.

"I…" he looked away, his face turning red.

"You….what?"

"I…I…I…"

"You what?"

"I LOVE TEA!" he shouted it out, looking at her and than covered his mouth as he realized what happened. Kyoui blinked, confused before a smile appeared on her face and jumped up and down. "Yes! I knew it! I knew you loved her! Did you tell Kora that?"

The boy shook his head no and the smile disappeared, sitting down as she remembered something. "Well…its great you love her…but…its too late…Téa's gone, remember?"

Atemu looked down at the ground; a moment of silence came between them before the pharaoh spoke. "No…"

"What?" The girl looked at him as he stood up.

"It's not too late…"

"Wha-? Wait! Where are you going!"

"I think you know what I'm doing." He responded, his face determined and his cape flapping behind him as the wind came in.

"What do you-" She stopped in mid sentence as it suddenly hit her. She grinned. _'He's going to_ _bring her back.'_

'_Téa, I promise you that nothing will stand in my way. I _will_ find you and when I do…I'm going to tell you my true feelings for you, the ones you need to hear.' _

**A/N: So, what you think? Did you like it? I hope you Kora haters liked that little fight. Oh, I hope you did and I'm sorry for some mistakes that I have in the chapter. I'm double checking it right now to try and catch mistakes.**

**Anyway, here's the quote for the next chapter-**

'_What are you so happy about?' Kora demanded while Kyoui smirked. 'Atemu's going to bring back Téa and when he does, your ass is going back to the river.'_

**What do you think? Can you guys wait for that? **

**Well, til than,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	5. Wanted, found and who?

**A/N: Hey guys…what's up? Sorry I'm less exciting than usually. It's just that all my data that I save in one of discs have been unable to open. All data: which means all my stories that I have organized by month is gone, all my favorite stories that I am unable to save in my profile (which is about 100-200 stories, including rare stories that have deleted!) is no more, all my pictures and an Inuyasha window media video. Well, that sucks for me…**

**Anyway, thank you-**

**FireGoddess101**

**Angel of Light and Innocence**

**-SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu-**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**TOWTWUNKER**

**Island Heart**

**ArchangelAki**

**BlueberryCandyAnzu10**

**Crystal ice619**

**Bulma Breif**

**Shadow-fox313**

**For your reviews! I enjoyed them very much and they make me happy again! Well, enough about my moaning, here's you five chapter of 'Broken for a Bit'**

Chapter 5: Wanted, found, and who?

Kyoui danced around the hallway with enjoy. It was too good to be true! Atemu was going to locate Téa and bring her home! Everything was going to be fine and the new couple would live happily ever after. _'With the royal palace, all the protection of their kingdom, and children-'_

Unfortunately for the young brunette, she had rounded off the corner to crash into an unwanted guest.

"What fuck are you doing here little girl?!" The redhead snapped, dusting herself off. "If you want to apologize for what you did before, then do it! After all, I couldn't hit a weak servant girl as yourself; wouldn't be right."

Kyoui glared at the princess and answered, "If you hit a snake and it bites you back, it does not apologize for your lack of rudeness."

"I never once said anything about you!" She flung out.

"But you did not respect my best friend, the one you cased off. But once Atemu finds her…" A smirk formed upon her lips. "He will send your ass back into the river."

"What in Ra's name are you talking about?"

"He went to go find Téa and bring her back."

Kora snorted. "Please, why on earth would he want an ugly, dull-minded wench instead of the young and beautiful me?"

"Don't forget brainless."

"You think this is a game little girl? Well then, if that's the case than heave my words: Atemu will not return with Téa in his arms."

With that, the older girl walked away with one finally thought. _'I'll make sure of it.'_

Téa looked from the corner of eye, sweat coming down her forehead as she kept her head hidden underneath the hood. She had praying for at least five minutes that he would leave so she wouldn't have to be pretending to buy fruit anymore. He looked the other way, taking this chance to run into an alley (don't if this word existed back than).

She sighed, before crashing into someone. They both yelped and the brunette opened her eyes to see another brunette. In fact, she recognized her.

"Serenity?"

The other girl looked up, blinking as if trying to figure out who this person was. And once she did, she shouted out her name and gave her lost long time friend a hug. "TEA!"

"Shhhh…." Téa whispered, covering Serenity's mouth and bragged her more into the alley.

"Are you hiding from someone?" the younger brunette asked.

"Yeah…"

"Who?"

The blue eyed girl bit her lip. "I…I can't say…"

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

Deciding not to push the subject, Serenity started a new conversation. "So Téa, what are you doing here?"

"Ummm… just shopping. How about you, you look great!"

"Thanks! Times do change…"

"Anyway, it was great seeing you again!"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave; Mai has been expecting me and I had told her that I would just get some fresh air."

"Mai?!"

"Yeah; Mai."

"Tell her I said hi!"

"Okay."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"I thought you said you were shopping?"

"I mean! Okay, I was going shopping but I should be heading back to my home. Bye!"

"Bye Téa. I hope I get to see you again."

Atemu sighed and continued to look around. Where could she be? He looked passed the guards that were surrounding him and his horse to see a woman dressed in rugs with a cloak hiding her face.

Crash!

The pharaoh looked to his right side to see that a man had fallen with some pottery; man around him started laughing. When he turned back to face the woman, she was gone.

'_Not that it mattered. She probably wouldn't be able to help me find Téa.' _ The horse started moving again and he continued to look helplessly for his Téa. Just then, a long haired brunette came out from the alley. Finding this suspicion, he commanded the horse to go over to the lady.

Once the girl saw him, she bowed down but the pharaoh asked her to stand. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you have seen a girl at the age of sixteen with short brown hair and blue eyes."

She stood in thinking position. "Could you please give me her name my pharaoh?"

"Téa."

"Téa?"

"Yes."

'_Had Téa been hiding from the pharaoh?'_ Serenity thought before a smile grew on her face. "Why yes! I have!"

It was Atemu's turn to smile. "You have!"

"Yes! She told me that she would be heading to my friend, Mai's house. She lives down the Nile River, not to far from the eastern gate."

"Thank you very much my dear!" He gave her a golden coin and headed off toward that direction while Serenity kept smiling.

"Mai! I'm here!" Téa called into the small home.

"Great! Could you help me with this hon? That so called husband fell asleep."

The brunette giggled and approached the blonde. "Alright." She picked up the laundry basket and took outside.

"Thanks hon." Mai said in relief as the two dropped the basket.

"No problem Mai, just being helpful."

"Oh and can you do me one more favor."

"Sure; anything Mai."

"Well, I need to buy a gift for my friend and I need to find something perfect. Could you please wash these clothes for me? I promise you'll get an extra plate of food for dinner."

"As I said before, sure! Oh, and speaking about friends, guess who I saw?"

"Who?"

"Serenity!"

"Yup!"

"Oh how was she?"

"She's doing great."

"Wow, and after three years without talk."

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what she's going right now."

"Me too hon, anyway, I'll be back before dust."

"Okay, Mai. See yeah later Mai."

The blonde began to walk through the back door when she stopped. "Téa?"

"Yeah Mai."

The woman sighed. "I know it isn't my business and you have your reasons but I wanted to tell you this in private."

"What is it?"

Mai turned around to face the girl. "Why did you leave the palace?"

The blue eyed beauty was stunned; she was not expecting that question. But when she said that, an image of Kora and Atemu floated in her head. "Mai…I-I-I can't…I can't say."

"It's alright Téa. You don't have to tell me but if it was over a man, then he's not worth the tears. The pain will go away."

'_Oh Mai, you don't know how much this pain is. You don't know how much I loved him. So much, the pain may never leave.'_

"I'll try Mai. I'll try."

A lady with a cloak over her head made it around the corner. She passed a few more homes before stopping in front of a door. Shouting was heard inside along with drunken voices. She knocked.

A man opened the door. "Who is it-my lady! Oh, please come in." The man stepped aside and allowed her to come in. After a second, the talking continued. Her eyes searched for the ones she was looking for. Then, she spotted him at the corner. She sat across from him at the table.

"My, my." The man teased. "I was expecting you to be here after that little…conflict awhile back."

She slammed a gold coin onto the table. "I need you to do me a favor."

He took the coin and flipped it over. "It takes a lot more to get me to do something aside from myself. So, keep talking."

"There's more where that came from if you listen closely."

He smirked. "What do you need?"

Kyoui searched everywhere for the witch but could not find her anywhere. _'Where is that bitch?'_

Atemu arrived at the door. This was the only house in this direction which meant Téa had to be here. _'She just has to.'_

He knocked on the door. No answer. Another knock. Still no respond. Then again. This time, there was. "I'm a coming. I'm coming." A blonde man opened the door and was about to yell when he saw it was the pharaoh. "Ph-ph-ph-pharaoh!" He stammered before going to his knees.

"Excuse me sir, I was hoping to find a young girl here by the name of Téa."

"Téa?"

"Yes, Téa."

"Oh…ah sure my lord, she should be in the back."

The pharaoh smiled. "Thank you sir." He hopped off his horse and went inside. It was a plain room with the dining room and the guest room together. There was one more room but he did not bother to check.

He went out in the back and gasped. There she was.

Téa was done with the washing and hanged the clothes. Luckily there were two trees to tie each end of the rope to a tree branch so the clothes may hand instead of getting dirty once more on the ground.

She was half way done when- "Téa?"

She dropped the shirt; too stunned to move. Was that really his voice? The voice she longed to hear? "A-A-Atemu?"

She slowly turned around. He was wearing his usual white pants with no shirt with a red cape. He wore his crown with the millennium puzzle around his neck.

The two stood there; still. It was if an angel were to be facing Ra. Surprising for the browned hair girl, it was not she that made that made the first move. The pharaoh ran up to her and hugged her strongly. "Téa…" he whispered into her ear. She did not respond, nor return the hug but did not pull away. Instead, she let out a few tears. Ra, how she missed him.

Slowly, she pulled away but continued to stay in his arms. She gulped and looked into his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why…did you come back?"

She expected him to keep silent, not answer her question but he did. "Why wouldn't I?" But that was not a good enough answer for her; she stared hard at him, searching for an explanation in his eyes.

He didn't speak for what seemed eternity, and thought again he would not. But he did once more. "Because…because…" he sighed a gentle sigh, turning away silently before looking back at her in the eyes. "Because…you are important to me."

She pressed on. "How?"

"You…ah…I'm sorry Téa…I'm not very good with words."

"Then try. Why am I important to you? How so." Blue eyes looked into his red wine eyes. "I need to know."

'_She's right.' _A voice whispered into the pharaoh's head. _'She needs to know. I almost lost her once; I have to tell her the things in my heart.'_

He let go of her, only to hold her hand into his own, pressing against his heart. "Téa." He started off. He didn't know what to say. "I…you mean so much to me…so much…that I could die without you."

The brunette started at him in disbelief. "You that's not true."

"But it is!" He exclaimed, tightening her hand against his chest. "It is. When you were gone, I felt hopeless as if my meaning for life was gone. I never smiled once more while you gone. You don't know how the feeling of finding you once more is like, so much beautiful and relief that I could not express myself."

"Through out the years," he continued. "I had grown very fond of you though I would never show it. You are the one thing that keeps my life going Téa; the truth is… I'm in love with you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Do…do you mean it Atemu? Do you?"

"Of course I do Téa! I would never lie about you…"

"But what about Kora?"

"What about her?"

"Don't you…I mean…she…at the-"

"That was a mistake. One that would never happen again. I promise."

So much happiness was inside of her, she could not hold it. The girl threw her arms around the pharaoh's neck and kissed him. At first he was stunned from this gift but returned it with joy.

The new couple rode up the palace slowly, with the guards around the horse. But that did not matter to the pairing, oh no it did not. All that mattered was that they were together once more.

Téa had said bye to her friend and husband, thanking them for providing for her. Of course, the pharaoh had his own thank you for them with three bags of gold coins. They were shocked but only accepted one bag. Joey had whined about not taking the other two but at the end, he understood the meaning why.

The short haired brunette rested against her love's chest with Atemu's arm around her waist. But than, all of a sudden, a group of men with swords surrounded the group.

Téa gasped and Atemu stared dangerously at them; the guards put up their swords too. "Who are you men? What do you want?"

A laugh was heard the leader showed himself.

**A/N: Wow, this has got to be one of my longest chapters ever! I hope you guys enjoyed. In a few minutes, there would be a new program up called "VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!" you guys could see which stories I will make up next (if you are interested that is). **

**There won't be a quote this chapter for the next but I'll tell you this 'doesn't seem what it is'. **

**Well, til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light**


	6. Escape Into Another Trap

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up? Man I can't believe its November all ready!**

**Voice out of Nowhere: Been months since I got to talk to anybody**

**Dark Shining Light: glares Why do you have to cut in and say that out loud? **

**VOON: Cause I feel like it! sticks out the tongue**

**DSL: Throws her arms angry in the air this is so STUPID! You're not supposed to have a face! You're a voice for Pete's sake!**

**VOON: Yeah, yeah, yeah…**

**DSL: in a slow threat One of these days…**

**VOON: You're going to have to thank these wonderful people for their great reviews. So, I would like to say-**

**DSL: pushes VOON into a trashcan I would love to thank all my friends for their reviews: AnzuAtemu4ever, FireGoddess101, SeleneXAngel, Crystal ice614, TOWTWUKER, Island Heart, shadow-fox313, -Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-, Dancers and Pharaohs, Princess of Yu Gi Oh!, **

**Thanks guys for your reviews! Now so I won't keep you guys waiting, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Escape into Another Trap

((Scene Change)) (I'm borrowing this method from someone since my method could not be seen).

Silent footsteps were heard throughout the hall, no noise was heard around her as she walked to her room.

As she made a turn, she came face to face with a pair of bluish and greenish orbs.

The younger brunette crossed her arms over her breasts, a glare coming out from her serious eyes.

The sunset was played as the background with large shadows next to the figures.

"Where were you?" Kyoui asked, standing in one place.

"Why do you care brat?" Kora confronted, covering an object with her sleeve. Kyoui's eyes skimmed down to her hands. "What are you hiding?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"Because I have the right to know!"

"A fifthly slave like yourself, I don't believe you do."

Kyoui's hands turned into fists, her expression becoming annoyed and dangerous. But the ice princess did not move but stayed in place for a brief moment, before walking pass her. The fifteen year olds hand shot out, grabbing the wrist with the trinket.

"Do you really want to know?" Kora inquired, not bothering to stare at the girl but continuing to look ahead.

Kyoui did not respond after a minute, then, soon after, she replied. "What do you have? I know it's important for you to hide it."

"Maybe it is…maybe it isn't. If it were meant for you to see, I would have shown it to you but its not."

"Last time Atemu was here to save our lame ass but now you have no one to protect you."

The older woman smirked. "Go ahead but what happens when a servant passes by, or a guard. You'd be placed in the dungeon for life."

"For what? Doing everyone a favor?"

"For attacking the pharaoh's future wife."

((Scene Change))

The man revealed his face; a smirk had formed across his lips with a pair of demon eyes that stared at the pharaoh and his love.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here boys; the great and mighty pharaoh!" The leader mocked, his group laughed. "Shouldn't we bow before him?"

"That's enough you fifthly, unwanted street rat!" One of Atemu's guards snapped. "You have no right to speak to our pharaoh that way!" The man held his spear up to the man's throat.

The leader glared down at the guard. "Me? Fifthly and unwanted plus a street rat? Shouldn't you be saying that to the girl?"

Atemu growled, his arms around Téa's waist tightening. "Take that back you bastard! Just state our name and purpose!"

"My name?" He grabbed the spear from his neck and through it straight to the ground along with the guard. This made the others hold up their weapons.

"Bakura, the King of Thieves." Once more Bakura mocked the pharaoh only this time by bowing.

He looked up at pair. "And I could see you are holding something precious, eh?"

"State you purpose!" Atemu yelled.

But the leader chuckled before commanding his horse the other way. "We will meet soon in the future." He took a quick glance at the beauty. "Sooner than you think."

With that, they turned and rode west.

((Scene Change))

The long haired brunette sat in Indian style (don't know what else to call it) on her bed, gazing down at the floor.

"_Pharaoh's future wife?" She had snorted, letting her go. "Don't make me laugh! There's no way a bitch as yourself could ever win Atemu's heart since his heart already belongs to Téa and in vice versa!"_

_They glared at each other; Kora broke the silence. "It's true. You see, last night Atemu and I had…well…let's just say we 'mated'." The princess smirked at the younger girl's stunned expression. "And he gave me this…"_

_The woman showed the servant a golden ring, one which indeed proved that she was the king's mate._

_But Kyoui shook her head side to side, denying what this whore was telling her. "That's not true!" She had shouted. "You probably stole it! There's no way in Ra's name Atemu would marry you!"_

"_Face it little girl, I won. The facts are all around you; my sweetheart would never love an outsider. Now, if you would move out of the way, I have things to do." With that, the princess had shoved Kyoui out of the way and continued to where she was going._

Once more she shook her head, but that encounter continued to play in her mind. Did Atemu really have it with her? Were they really getting married? But what about his feelings for Téa? Are they all a lie?

Her eyes then snapped open. What had she said about winning? _'That's right.'_ She thought, eyes widening. _'She said 'I won.'. But why would she say that? What does that mean?'_

She tried to think of many explanations, one that would fit the shoe. But there were only blanks. _'I have to confront that whore and demand what she meant!'_

Kyoui hopped off the bed and quickly left the room.

((Scene Change))

"Master, why did you spare them? We should have killed them when we had the chance!" One of the men inquired, drinking down some of his wine.

"That is true Master! We could have killed them and took over the kingdom; we would have been the richest sons of bitches in all of Egypt!" Another joined. Others nodded their heads, questioning their leader.

Bakura drank another gulp of his wine, slamming it on the table and demanding more. He looked at his group and smirked. "What?"

"Master we could have killed the pharaoh there and then; why let him go?"

Another cup of wine was given to the man. "So…you all question me, is that correct? You don't trust me, eh?"

"That's not true Master-"

"Then why do you all ask?!" he snapped. "Must I really explain it?"

Judging by their faces, he did and groaned about their stupidity. "Look, what would have been the point of just killing the pharaoh there; someone explain."

"Um…we could have…um…ruled Egypt…" One answered.

"Anyone could just go over there and kill the man for Ra's sake!" Bakura roared. "But it takes real men to go over there and make him suffer, slowly and painfully." A large evil smile crossed over his face, as if he were picturing it all in his mind. "But I just don't mean stab him and wait for him to die."

"Then what do you mean my lord?" The same one asked. The cup of wine was thrown to his face, the cup hitting him on the eye.

"Many of you are here with me today for what the previous pharaoh has done to your lives and family; am I correct?"

Most of them nodded, painful memories written all over their faces.

"Then we must return that favor to his son, the new pharaoh by making him suffer as we had."

Many cheered and toasted to that.

((Scene Change))

The couple walked through the palace hallway, Atemu's arms around his love while she rested her head on his shoulder. The sun had collapsed behind the horizon and it was dark as only the candies were lilted up.

As they reached the brunette's room, Téa stopped. She bowed her head. "Good night Atemu."

But she didn't get the chance to pull away for his grip tightened. She looked up at him. "Atemu?"

He turned her so that her hands and upper body were touching his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered, their eyes meeting each other's.

"I was planning on entering my room so I may sleep; is that a problem?" She inquired.

"You were planning on leaving me all ready?"

"Well…I am pretty tired-"

"But you'll be sleeping in my room tonight."

The thought of sleeping in the same room as Atemu, sleeping in the same bed, brought heat to her face. "W-w-what?" The girl stammered, her blush showing its bright red color.

He smirked and kissed her on the lips. "Am I skipping some steps; ignoring the hand in hand part?" He asked against her lips.

"No…"

"Then what's the problem?"

She thought for a moment; sleeping in the same bed as Atemu did sound nice, beyond that word. She smiled dreamily at that thought. "Alright."

He grinned before lowering himself to her ear. "I love you."

"And I love you too…"

((Scene Change))

Behind a corner, a certain redhead overheard the conversation until the sound of Atemu's door was closed. She broke an object into pieces before it crashed on to the floor. She then walked away in the shadows.

((Scene Change: In the Morning))

Soft breathing was heard in the bedroom where a man and woman slept together. Of course they hadn't 'done it' but you may say that they were enjoying themselves in each other's arms.

As the sunlight hit the girl's, her eyes opened. She yawned and looked over her handsome pharaoh. He looked so cute and peaceful just breathing in and out; making her want to kiss him.

But if she did she would have surely woke him up. Gently she was about to place her feet on the ground, getting ready to fetch the chief's items when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a sleepy head rested on her shoulder. His breathing on her neck made her giggled.

Atemu grinned. "Morning."

"Good morning!"

"And where were you planning on going so early?" He inquired, kissing her neck.

"Just going to help the chief, you know, go to the market and pick up what he needs." Téa explained.

The pharaoh frowned. "You mustn't." he stated. "It's too dangerous; remember there are those thieves from yesterday and they may hunt you down. Just stay here okay? I'll send someone else to do your job."

She blinked. _'I forget about that.' _

She turned her head to her lover. "When am I able to leave the palace?" Téa inquired. Even though she enjoyed herself here with her love and her new friends, she was still part of the streets of Egypt for that was where she had spent her childhood and she did not feel comfortable not seeing it again.

Atemu thought for awhile before answering, "One month."

Her eyes widened in shock. "One month!"

"Please Téa, do not hate me for this but I do not wish for what happened a few years ago to happen again, remember?" he asked softly but of course, how could she forget. That was how Atemu saved her.

She sighed. "Alright, one month it is."

"Good, now…" he smirked. "Let's have a little bit of 'fun' before I have to go to work."

She blushed once more before they started making out, lying down on the bed.

((Scene Change: Later))

Kyoui walked down the hallway, searching for the princess. She's looked everywhere and even asked some of the servants to where she was but nothing.

'_Damn, how could she disappear when I need to find her and re appear when I don't want her around? Man, she really is a demon.'_

She smirked at her own joke. Suddenly, she spotted a certain somebody.

((Scene Change))

Téa looked at her reflection through the fountain. She was in the garden, surrounded by the different kinds of flowers. Atemu had been with her but that was before he was called into a meeting but he assured her that it would only take a few minutes.

She had a dreamy smile on her face while playing with the water with her finger. She and the man of her dreams were finally together and she couldn't be happier.

"Téa!"

She turned around after hearing her name; she gasped. "Kyoui!"

Téa stood up and hugged her friend. They soon released each other. "Téa it's good to see you!"

"Same here Kyoui!"

"Well, well, well…" They spun around to see an unwanted guest.

Kora walked up to the two. "Seems here that _my_ Atemu has rescued a bitch from the cold, cold streets."

"Shut up Kora!" Kyoui threatened.

"I only speak the truth. After all, she was born on the streets."

"What if I was?!" Téa snapped, having heard enough.

Kyoui stepped away; she had never seen her friend in rage and was obviously afraid. Even Kora was a bit taken back.

"What if I was born outside the palace?!"

"Then _my_ Atemu would never want _you_!"

"Listen here whore!" The brunette pointed to her on the chest. "First of all, he's _not yours_! He's _mine_!"

"Yours?"

"You have a problem with that?!"

"What if I do?"

"Then you seriously have a problem. Second, what's wrong if I wasn't born high class? Well, let me tell you something."

Furious hazel eyes stared into the emerald's eyes. "I'm glad I was born outside the palace because if I wasn't, I may have been like you: a stupid, spoiled, selfish, ugly whore who doesn't deserve the kindest of a pharaoh like Atemu. And I'm only speaking the truth."

She then shoved past her.

'_Oh no she didn't!_' Kora yelled in her mind, grabbing the brunette by the wrist. "Just wait one-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence for was punched in the face…

//Splash//

…and fell into the water.

Kyoui stuck the tongue at her and ran behind Téa, who was walking away. Kora growled, touching the cheek where she had punched her (and that was starting to bruise). _'Oh she is so going to get it!'_

((Scene Change))

"That was awesome!" Kyoui exclaimed, raising her fist to the air. "The way you yelled at her and then punched her right in the face!"

The other brunette blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her neck. "Thanks."

"I've never seen you like this, what caused you to snap?" The girl asked.

Téa looked up into the sky.

"_Fifthly and unwanted plus a street rat? Shouldn't you be saying that to the girl?"_

"I guess, I'm tired of people picking on me because I'm not royal. They see me as someone who could never anyone."

"That's okay!" Kyoui assured. "Once Atemu marries you, they'll see you as their queen!"

She flushed extra color, "Wait, what!"

"Come on! The reason you're here is because Atemu found you, right?"

"Well,-wait! How do you know this?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, after two days without you Atemu told me that he loved you and was going to bring you back."

"H-he did?"

"Yup! And speaking about Atemu, there he is!"

Téa looked forward and sure enough, there he was.

"I better leave and give you guys some alone time, see ya later!"

"Bye Kyoui!"

((Scene Change: At Night))

Atemu walked over to his chamber; there he would wait for his beloved. After dinner, she had gone to her own room to change into something more suitable for the dessert night.

He sighed dreamily; he enjoyed having her next to him on the bed, her soft breathing against his chest and her soft hands on top of it.

He awake from his thoughts at the sound of footsteps, once he was in front of his door. "Who's there?" he demanded loudly, his voice booming through the hallway. A woman appeared.

"Kora!" He exclaimed; a bit surprised for he was not expecting her. She was in red dress; most of it was see-through silk. She was also carrying two cups of wine.

The princess smiled brightly. "Atemu! Hi! I was wondering if I could have a word with you…it won't take that long." she explained with hopeful eyes.

"Sure."

"In private, like in your chamber."

He hesitated; if his Téa were to enter there while he was talking to Kora she may get the wrong idea. "Um…alright, but please make it quick."

She nodded and entered the room, sitting on his bed. He sat next to her. "So, why did you need to see me?"

She looked up at him before bursting into tears. She rested her head on his chest while the pharaoh was a bit taken back.

"Kora?"

"Atemu is it true?!"

"What's true?"

"That you're planning on leaving me?"

"What?!" He said with wide eyes: since when were they together?

"You know, sending me back to the shore of that river?"

"Oh…"

"It's not true, is it?

"No, no, who told you that?"

"Téa and Kyoui."

"What! They would never say such a thing."

"But it's true! I over heard them saying that you and Téa finally got together, you did get together right?"

"Umm…yeah." His cheeks beginning to redden.

"Oh…anyway, I told her 'congratulations' and she just glared at me and said, 'Fuck off bitch, he's mine!'"

"That can't be true." He was 100 sure that his love would never shout at anyone (or call anyone a bitch) unless they did something to her.

"But it is! Then they told me that you were going to leave me and send back to that Nile. I said to them that I don't believe them before Téa punched me in face!" She even showed him the mark.

The pharaoh shook his head. "Kora, I'm not sure if I would believe that. I've known them for most of my life and I know that they would _never_ do such things."

"Please believe me, just confront them and tell them to leave me alone!"

"Alright, alright, I will." He assured.

She smiled brightly. "Oh thank you Atemu! You really are Ra's son!"

He blushed slightly at the comment. "No problem."

"Oh, I brought you a drink because I just knew you would be able to help me!"

"Thank you, that sounds very refreshing."

She quickly gave him the wine before getting her own. "Let's toast that will be friends for life."

He grinned softly. "Alright, friends for life."

Their cups hit each other's before the two teens gulped the whole thing down. Suddenly, the pharaoh's face began to ashen, his eyes closing softly before clasping on the bed.

Kora smiled evilly, then laying on him. "Friends for life," she whispered, nuzzling against his cheek. "And beyond that my love."

She traced a finger around his lips, kissing them gently and remembering the last time she kissed them.

((Scene Change))

Téa crooned softly to herself; an old song that her mother used to sing when she was happy, when she was in love.

While making her way to Atemu's chamber, she wondered if she had taken too long…or she was dressed right. She wore something loose but not too loose, just something Atemu would love to see on her. At least she thought (and hoped), she didn't want to be like Kora the whore.

She had been planning on wearing a red silk dress but apparently that turned out to be missing.

Once at her destination, she opened the door softly, wishing to surprise him.

Unfortunately, it was vice versa.

There was the man of her dreams in bed…with Kora!

Her heart shattered. The redhead's head was resting comfortably on Atemu's well-tone chest. Atemu wore no upper clothing and the blankets where up to Kora's shoulders.

Had they? Did they?

She shook her head violently, tears bursting out before thrusting away, running to her chamber.

Once there, she threw herself to her bed, continuing to cry.

After moments, she stopped, trying to control herself and it ended up to a few sniffs. As that happened, she started to feel something. As if something was not right. _'But what could it be?' _she wondered.

It was silent, just silent, no other sounds aside from her breathing…

And someone else's.

A dagger was fixed to her throat, the sharp tip poking it while a hand covered her mouth. She eyes showed dread as a mocking voice whispered into her ear, "Hello…"

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Was it too long? Just right? Too many mistakes? Somebody please tell me!**

**VOON: They haven't reviewed stupid.**

**DSL: I know that! Now please leave!**

**VOON: Fine! Be that way! murmurs bitch**

**DSL: What did you say!**

**VOON: Nothing! Gush, can't even think for myself?**

**DSL: sigh Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light**

**VOON: And Voice out of Nowhere!**

**DSL: Shut up!**


	7. Truth and Lies

**A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long update! I was in Mexico and the only thing I was able to update was a story I missed updating on Christmas Eve. And now that I have school and all, well, its hard to update. I hope you are not all too mad at me!**

**BIG thanks** to-

**AnzuAtemu4ever**

**Crystalice614**

**LadyLuck22**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Mayet**

**Shadow-fox313**

**FireGoddess101**

**Island Heart**

**Bulma Breif**

**SeleneXAngel**

**Princes of Yu Gi Oh!**

**Yugi's girl 4ever**

**Tamer of Dragons**

**Unsaid-confessions**

**-Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-**

Thanks guys! I hope you're all not too disappointed with this very late update. Please enjoy it!

Chapter 7: Truth and Lies

Her breath was caught in her throat as only little air inhaled and exhaled her body. With terror and nervousness as her emotions, the girl began to sweat. Her eyes were filled with dread at who this man was and what he's doing to do with her.

The man tightened his grip around her mouth. "Isn't it horror, to know that you'll die?" He asked mockingly; the smirk returned to him though she could only feel it. The dagger was pushed harder to her throat. "Just knowing, that your time is here? The world no longer wants you?"

He came closer to her ear. "The…pharaoh doesn't want you?"

Her eyes widened.

"Just knowing death was in the corner." He told her, changing the subject. "Wanting to kill you slowly…and painfully."

The blade of the dagger began to cross her throat, slowly, mockingly, hurting her, cutting her, until red fluid dripped under the hem of the dress she was wearing.

"Ahh-acc-ahh…" She said, quieter than a whispered. That was all she could do to release the pain, knowing that if she screamed that no one would hear her and would end her life. That and let go of the tears that she had in her eyes.

He stopped; pressing the tip deeper in her neck before pulling back. He shook the weapon, her blood flying to the wall next to them. He went back to her ear. "But your time isn't right. Not yet anyway, what's the point of killing you…if there's no audience to watch."

His voice grew shallow. "Give the pharaoh one last message; tell him

'_The moon shines brightest,_

_When blood is spared._

_But cries when black clouds hide it,_

_So no one knows its there'_

"The shadow will come that night to strike, so no one sees him through the light."

He carefully removed his hand from her mouth. She felt his body move away from her and heard the wind when he jumped. Once she was sure he was gone, she dropped to her knees and cried, holding onto her throat.

She coughed a few moments, her head spinning as her hand changed colored. Eyes struggling to keep open but at the end, her body gave in to lose conscious.

(Scene Change: Morning)

The rays of Ra's sun brightened as the pair of two sleepy eyes lid up. Slowly, arms were stretched over his head and a yawn escaped his lips.

Atemu looked around his room and blinked. It was morning; he was in bed, under the blankets and it looked as if someone else was with him since one blanket was dropped. But he did not recall going to sleep that night. All he remembered was having a conversation with Kora and that's about it.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

His gaze turned to the door. "Enter."

The door slowly cracked opened and footsteps were the sounds in the room, along with a female voice. "Good Morning Atemu!" The redhead greeted, a tray of food laid in her hands. She rested it on his lap before sitting on his side while he looked at her strangely.

"What's the matter Atemu?" She inquired. "You look like you don't trust me anymore."

The pharaoh shook his head. "It's not that. Kora, what happened last night?"

"You fainted of course!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on top of his. "You had the entire palace worried! Luckily, I called all the priests and they quickly healed you."

"I see." He withdrew his hands from her. "Where's Téa?"

Her eyes flickered a quick emotion that Atemu was unable to see since she closed her eyes and reopened them with innocence, shrugging. "I don't know but if I were you Atemu, I wouldn't care. After all, she didn't come over when you were unconscious, if I was your mate I would have cried my heart out and been by your side the whole night!"

The pharaoh of Egypt gave her a look of confusion. Téa was not here? If what she said was true that he had fainted, wouldn't his love be with him? Did she not care? But he felt as if something else happened that night, but what?

"Thank you Kora for that information." He thanked her; setting the tray on the other side of the bed. His hands pulled the blankets off his body as his legs reached down to the floor until his feet rested in his slippers.

"Where are you going?" The woman inquired, surprised at his actions.

"I'm going to see where Téa's at. You say she wasn't here but I want to know if she's all right."

"But-"

The door was closed. Kora growled and grabbed a slice of bread that was meant for her king, chewing it to control her temper.

(Scene Change)

The pharaoh strolled slowly across the hall, his mind wondering on what the redhead had told him.

But there was something else in the princess's voice that told him something wasn't right. She said it with full innocence, as if trying to cover up something.

His mind let go of the subject when he noticed Kyoui, pacing around in a circle outside Téa's bedroom with a worried look on her face. He immediately knew something was wrong. His body quickened its pace and stopped once he reached the girl. She looked up; relieved for a quick moment before turning her expression into a glare. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?" She asked, obviously annoyed and angry at his presences.

He gave her a look of confusion. "What?"

"You know very well what!"

"Kyoui, what's going on? Where's Téa?"

"She's in her room; resting after that tragic night she had last night!"

"Tragic night?!" He repeated, panic was raised in his chest and worry was clearly shown across his face. "What happened?!"

She stared at him for a moment, eyes unblinking before she hung her head in shame and sighed. "I…I don't know. She was just there, lying down on the floor."

_Flashback…_

_Kyoui had given up her search for Kora, knowing she was probably somewhere else where. As she passed her best friend's chamber, she heard coughing coming inside but it soon ended. 'Someone doesn't feel well.'_

"_Téa?" She called, knocking on the door. "It's me, Kyoui! Are you alright?"_

_No answer._

"_Téa?" She felt uncomfortable inside. She called out once more before she pushed the door. "TéaAAAAHHHH!" The girl screamed, finding her friend on the ground with a puddle of blood around her. She quickly rushed her aid, lifting her head onto her lap; not caring that blood was on Téa's face. 'Oh no.' _

"_HELP!" Kyoui cried, hoping to get someone's attention. "HELP! HELP! HHEELLPP!" She breathed heavily and was about to yell once more when a servant entered the room, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Kyoui, what are you-AHHHH" She gasped, covered her mouth with her hands as she noticed the scene._

"_QUICK! Call one of the priests! They'll know what to do!" _

_She nodded her head, running out the door. The brunette quickly turned to her friend, putting her hands on the wound. "Oh Téa…what happened to you?" she whispered softly._

_End of Flashback_

"Then Priest Seth entered, along with Priestess Isis and they both healed her wound that was on her throat."

Atemu was fully flustered. What was going on? Kora tells him that he's fainted while Téa was attacked!

"May I see her?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess…just for a few moments though."

"Thank you."

(Scene Change)

Footsteps entered the chamber and all he heard was the soft sounds of breathing. A few drops of blood remained on the floor, unseen to the pharaoh as his crimson orbs gazed only at the girl. His eyes grew sorrow as he looked at his beauty. Téa was laid in bed; the blankets up to her shoulders. A long cloth was tied around her neck, showing that that must be where she was hurt.

He quietly crossed over the room until he sat on the edge of her bed. She looked tired but when she was breathing slowly, she looked like she was in harmony. The male cupped her cheek gently, smiling softly as he did. His fingers slowly made their way down her face until they rested on her wound. It must have cost her a lot of pain. An image floated in his mind of his love fighting the demon who so much laid a hand on her. _'But what did I do?' _he thought miserably. _'I was only asleep, dreaming you were safe when in reality you were dying. What kind of man does that to the woman he loves with his entire heart?'_

There he removed his hand.

His sorrow gaze landed on Téa's face once more. "Please Téa, my darling…wake up." He spoke, holding one of her hands in his, it was slightly cold. "Wake up. I'm sorry I was unable to protect you, I truly am. I don't remember much of what occurred last night but that's only because I 'fainted', as Kora explained. Maybe if I was still awake, this wouldn't have happened. Forgive me my love, forgive me and please wake up." He sniffed, tears coming out of his eyes. One or two dropped on her cheek. "Please wake up…please."

His heart sank; nothing happened as moments passed. Couldn't she hear him, or did she lose too much blood that it was too late? No! Nothing was over! She was still breathing and he wasn't going to give up hope. He squeezed her hand tighter. "_Please…" _his whisper was like a prayer, one pleading word.

He stayed a few more minutes, crying softly. Suddenly, he felt her hand twitch and looked down at her. Her half opened her eyes, gazing at him while she breathed in. She put on a soft smile, muttering a word before returning to her rest.

The pharaoh had a look of confusion, but he too returned the smile. "Rest peacefully my dear," He muttered in her ear. "I'll see you this afternoon." He then kissed her cheek.

He gently placed her hand down to her side, before he stood. One last tear rolled down his now delighted face as he left her chamber.

(Scene Change)

Kyoui sighed and stared up at the clouds. She really didn't feel like going anything at the moment, nothing but stare at the sky.

She was really worried about her friend. Had someone attacked Téa? If so, who? Could it have been that bitch Kora? If so then the next time she meant the princess, she was determined to repay the price!

She slowly stood up and exhaled. But was she really the blame? There were three facts that seemed to prove Kora's innocents. One: She could never beat Téa. Two: If she were to attack, she would have heard the door open and close. And three: Even though Kora hated Téa so much, she did not look like the type that would kill her rival/enemy.

Speaking of Kora, she saw her walking on the edge of the garden; she wore a hood over her face but she was still able to see her eyes. She looked like she was going somewhere.

Kyoui quickly jumped to her feet. _'There's no way I'm taking the chances!'_

She ran behind her. "Hey bitch!" she called but the woman did not stop. The brunette grew angry and grabbed her arm, making the Saudi Arabia Princess turn. "What do you want brat?"

Kyoui's gaze hardened. "Where were you last night?"

She stared back. "What does it matter to you?"

"Because I know you did it!"

The lady smirked. "Did what?"

"You know very well!" Kyoui snapped.

"No, I'm sorry little girl but I have no idea what you are talking about."

The younger girl growled. "Grr…you attacked Téa and cut her on the neck!!!"

"The bitch was attacked? Damn, someone did my job for me."

"SHUT UP! I know you did it!"

"How could you be so sure it was me? If you were so positive, then why question my ware bouts last night?"

Kyoui bit her lip. "Well, I wanted to make sure. But since you didn't answer than I know its you!"

"As I asked before, how could you be so sure? How do you know she just didn't cut herself?"

She gave a small gasp. "Téa would never do that! She would never try to kill herself!"

"How would you know? How do you know that nothing bad happened to her? Maybe she couldn't live without something?"

Once more, Kyoui's gaze hardened. "Bitch, what did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. Only a guess." Then the woman turned the other way. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"On your way? To where?"

But Kora had already walked away, obviously not wanting to answer that.

(Scene Change)

The morning seemed to pass as it was already afternoon. The birds seemed to chirper as they landed on the window of one of the bed chambers. A small yawn sounded in the room as a short haired brunette stood up from her bed. The girl rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned once more. "Man, what time it is?" She asked no one. The birds flew off as she headed to window. Her eyes gazed up at the sun for a quick second. "Well, the sun's in the middle so that means it's aboutcoughnoon."

She grimaced as she touched her wound. _'Why does it-' _Evil smile, sharp blade and the whisper threat that he had told her crossed her mind. _'Oh yeah, now I remember.'_

She shivered at her remembrance. _'How am I suppose to tell Atemu that someone wants to kill him…or better yet, how am I suppose to tell him face to face without choking up?'_

She felt a tear drop come down her face. Atemu, the love of her life; she couldn't believe he was in bed with not only another woman but KORA! She shook her head violently and clenched to her teeth. _'Why couldn't it be like my dream? Where I heard Atemu whisper my name so gently and told me that he wanted me to be with him. But I guess that could never happen._'

She knew the truth then why was Atemu's face still in her mind? How handsome he looked gazing at her and the sun's rays shining behind him made him even more so. Though in her image he looked to be crying, as if something bad had happened. Then it all went dark. Why had he been crying?

Too much thinking made her brain hurt. _'Maybe I should get some fresh air.'_

(Scene Change)

"Seth, may I ask you something?" The pharaoh inquired at the priest. The Priest looked up at his work. "Of course my pharaoh, anything you would like?"

"Yes, it's about what happened last night." Atemu pulled a chair in front of the priest. "What exactly happened?"

Priest Seth stared at his ruler. "Your friend, Téa was found hurt my lord."

"Nothing else occurred?" He wanted to know if Kora's words were true.

"Nothing that may interest you my pharaoh."

"Thank you for you time Seth."

"You caused no troubled at all my lord."

Then Atemu left the throne room, walking in the hallway.

'_Either Seth didn't know or Kora was lying to me! Seth has never lied to me before so Kora must have told me false words!'_

He clenched his teeth as he grew angry. Why would she lie to him? He had trusted her as a friend and not only does she lie; she lies about something important! He never fainted! If he had, he would have felt sick to his stomach right now.

He stops in place. Or maybe he did faint and Seth hadn't known since he was taking care of Téa. Still, someone would have informed him. It wasn't like it happened a minute ago.

He shook his head. '_I just don't know who to believe. In all my years, Seth has never lied to me before but with that fact that he was somewhere else, maybe he doesn't know.'_ The male sighed.

'_Maybe it would be best to think about this once I have some more answers._'

Atemu entered a room and gasped. Téa wasn't here!

(Scene Change)

The woman played with the water with her fingertips, shaping small circles. Man, where was Atemu? She had been waiting for at least twenty minutes! Maybe she should have listened to the servants that passed by and go to her chamber to rest.

'_Then when he's passing by for lunch, I could tell him. But then what?'_

The image of Kora and Atemu in bed was brought up in her mind once more. Will they be the same afterwards?

Téa brought her face to water, staring at her reflection. She was plain and simple; nothing special was with in her. Unlike Kora who had royal blood.

Maybe Kora had been right from the beginning; maybe she wasn't worthy to have the love of a pharaoh.

Tears began to come down her face. _'Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I should have probably stayed with Mai, that way; I wouldn't have my heart broken twice.'_

"Téa!"

"Huh?" Someone had shouted her name and when the girl turned, she turned ashen. Atemu. And he was running towards her.

'_I can't let him see me like this!'_ Téa thought, running the opposite way.

"Téa!" He yelled once more. _'Why is she running?'_ Atemu asked himself and ran faster. The girl wanted to run faster but as she breathed, her throat began to hurt which meant it hurt to inhale.

After a few seconds, the pharaoh soon caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Téa, what's wrong? Why are you trying to run away from me?" He inquired with a concerned yet hurt tone.

"It's nothing." She whispered, not wanting him to discovery why she had done that.

"Téa…" He pressed, tightening his grip on the girl. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"And why would YOU care!" She snapped and held up her hand to his face, striking before her hand getting caught by his other one. She gasped and tried to pull away.

"Téa! WHY are you acting like THIS?!" He yelled at her, clear worry was in his tone and was confused/hurt at her actions.

Her eyes; fill with rage and hurt, stared in his crimson orbs. "Don't lie! I saw you! YOU WERE IN BED WITH **KORA**!"

He released her and took a few steps back; too stunned and shock to do anything but drop his mouth with his eyes wide. "W-w-w-what?!" _'I was in bed with Kora?! But h-how?-'_

Kora. In his room. The drinks- _'THE DRINKS!'_ He thought. _'I finally know what happened.'_

"I should have never trusted you!" Téa shouted, shaking her head as more tears escaped from her eyes. "I can't believe I thought you loved me. ME! Out of all people."

"Téa, please. You don't understand!"

"Don't understand what, huh? That you tricked me into thinking that I had a chance with you when really you wanted Kora all along-"

"NO!" He yelled, not taking it anymore. His body came towards hers, arms wrapping around her before resting his head on her shoulder.

She was taken back at his actions but when she felt drops of tears on her upper arm, she regretted speaking these words.

_Surprising for the browned hair girl, it was not she that made that made the first move. The pharaoh ran up to her and hugged her strongly._

This…this reminded her of when Atemu found her at Mai's home, that he hugged her like he was doing now. If he truly didn't care, then why had to gone to find her?

"No, no, no." He replied softly, as if speaking to himself. "No more lies. Please don't say those words. They aren't true. I would never sleep with Kora, honest Téa." He straightened up and gazed at her. "I want you and only you. You are the one who keeps me living; you are the only one who brings me joy. If you were taken away from me, I wouldn't know what to do. I love you Téa. Never tell me that I don't."

She sobbed and returned the embrace. "Atemu…" She should have known better than to think of him like that. "Then what happened?" She asked gently.

"I'll explain it later, but right now, we have to find the person who caused all this."

(Scene Change)

"How come you let you live!" The woman shouted, obviously in rage after what the man did.

"Patience my dear. Is it really necessary that we finish off the pharaoh so soon?"

"Yes! If you would have killed the brat, he would have been moping and then we could have killed him!"

"Think about it, what's the point of finishing him off right now when we could make him suffer little by little. If we would have killed the girl right now, the suffering would be over."

"Then when do you think we should attack huh?"

"I told the girl already, all we have to do is wait for that day. But in the meantime, I need you to do something for me using this."

A/N: So what did you guys think? That was my longest chapter yet! Please ignore the mistakes! All I want to do is update so you people could be happy with the chapter and so I may update some of my other stories and chapters.

Some of you were expecting Téa to be captured, the thing was I didn't want to repeat the same thing with Téa missing and Atemu looking for her because that already happened. Sorry.

Also, for those of you who don't know, I'm making a website and I'm interviewing authors. I promise you if you review I'll ask you some questions so you could be part of my website!

Review please and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Til then the next one or an interview,

Dark Shining Light


	8. At the Moon light

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update! I decided to take two weeks of vacation by deciding to read other people's works. Plus I wanted to make new stories and some new one-shots, which they are still incomplete. And also, I had EXAMS! I thought maybe I should update another chapter for this story before updating another one-shot. **

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed! And that would be-**

Dancers and Pharaohs

SeleneXAngel

FireGoddess101

Jess Ishtar

-Seabreeze-YamiAnzu-

Goddess of White Tigers

Island Heart

Sword misters

Crystal ice614

TamerofDragon

Shadow-fox313

Brightredcherries

Blonde Goddess

**Thanks guys! Your support means so much to me! So now please enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: At the Moon Light:

Hand in hand, the pharaoh matched across the hallway, dragging his lover with five guards behind him.

"Atemu!" she cried, nearly tripping at his pull. "Where are we going?!"

He did not respond, making the female more curious. She raised her head and gasped; they were heading into Kora's room!

"KORA!" He roared, kicking the princess's door wide open. The redhead gasped as she turned her head towards the group. Her face was stunned with shock and fear. "A-A-Atemu?"

She faced her body so it was towards them, keeping her hands behind her back. She bowed her head politely. "What-what can I do for you-my-my lord?" She shuttered.

Atemu raised an eyebrow but his eyes were still hard. His gaze shifted to her arms. "What are you hiding?" He demanded coldly.

Her body lost most of its colors until it and her face became ashen. "Nothing!" she replied too quickly. That explanation made her receive a glare from the pharaoh.

"Do not lie to me!"

"I'm not!" She took a step back. He released his grip on Téa, taking a step forward.

"Show me!" He raged. Kora grimaced but wouldn't surrender. Téa only stood in the back with the rest of the guards.

Once he reached her, he grabbed her arms.

(Scene Change)

"But she's such a bitch!" Kyoui complained as she sat on the counter.

"Kyoui you shouldn't speak that way about a princess." The chef scrolled as chopped the tomatoes.

"But she is!" Kyoui countered, her eyes pleading for him to believe her but the man only sighed. That made Kyoui rage inside but chewed it down with a carrot.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because…" She began to state while continued to chew on the carrot. "She attacked Téa!"

"You don't know that for sure."

"Then why does she like to hind a lot and ignore my questions?"

He exhaled. "If I told you I was cooking something up as a surprise and you continued to question me on what we would be having, I would ignore you too and keep what I was doing a secret."

"But-what does that to do with anything?" She inquired through a mouthful. The man rolled his eyes. "If she told you that she didn't do it, why keep questioning her? That's probably why she ignores your questions because she gave you her answer."

He took the lettuce and began to slice it while Kyoui laid back, her mind drifting back to the conversation she had with her enemy.

"_What do you want brat?" _

_Kyoui's gaze hardened. "Where were you last night?"_

_She stared back. "What does it matter to you?"_

"_Because I know you did it!"_

_The lady smirked. "Did what?"_

'_She smirked.' _Kyoui realized, eyes widening. _'If she wasn't the one who attacked, why would she have smirked unless she was thinking back on something else? But what?'_

"_You know very well!" Kyoui snapped._

"_No, I'm sorry little girl but I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_The younger girl growled. "Grr…you attacked Téa and cut her on the neck!!!"_

"_The bitch was attacked? Damn, someone did my job for me."_

'_So was she planning on attacking or was she just mocking?'_

"_SHUT UP! I know you did it!"_

"_How could you be so sure it was me? If you were so positive, then why question my ware bouts last night?"_

'_She was testing me.' _She again realized, stunned_ 'It wasn't to confuse me, she was just wanted to test whether or not I truly believed it was her.' _

_Kyoui bit her lip. "Well, I wanted to make sure. But since you didn't answer than I know its you!"_

"_As I asked before, how could you be so sure? How do you know she just didn't cut herself?"_

_She gave a small gasp. "Téa would never do that! She would never try to kill herself!"_

"_How would you know? How do you know that nothing bad happened to her? Maybe she couldn't live without something?"_

'_Why did she say that? Why would she want Téa to kill herself from the obvious reason that she hated her? Did she take something?' _

_Once more, Kyoui's gaze hardened. "Bitch, what did you do to her?!"_

"_Nothing. Only a guess." Then the woman turned the other way. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way."_

"_On your way? To where?"_

_But Kora had already walked away, obviously not wanting to answer that_

Kyoui held her head, shutting her eyes tightly. Her mind unconsciously leading off into another memory.

"_Go ahead but what happens when a servant passes by, or a guard. You'd be placed in the dungeon for life."_

"_For what? Doing everyone a favor?"_

"_For attacking the pharaoh's future wife."_

"_Listen here whore!" Téa pointed to her finger on Kora's chest. "First of all, he's not yours! He's mine!"_

"_Yours?"_

"_You have a problem with that?!"_

"_What if I do?"_

"_Then you seriously have a problem."_

Kyoui's eyes snapped open, her questions were now answered by one word. _'Atemu! Of course, how could I not see it? I truly am a fool! I must inform Téa!' _

"Kyoui! Get off my counter! You know better! If you want to lay down, do it on your bed!" The chef's voice snapped, bringing the girl's attention to him.

"Sorry." She muttered, hopping down.

"Good. Now please leave; today's lunch will be a surprise and you've already pecked enough."

"Really?" She blinked in confusion. "What are we having?"

The chef slapped his forehead.

(Scene Change)

Once he reached her, he grabbed her arms but no object was placed in her hands. His eyes slowly shifted to meet her dreadful gaze.

"See. I…I told you."

It was at that moment something was caught by the sun's rays and reflected from underneath the bed. Atemu moved his gaze from the girl to behind her. "What is that?" He inquired coldly, ignoring her horror stuck face.

"N-N-Nothing."

Of course, he brushed past her and kneeled. He grabbed the object, his eyes widening in horror as he gazed upon it. Kora covered her mouth with hands, too stunned and frightened to speak.

After a moment of silence, Téa's curiosity grew anxious since she couldn't see the item (due to the fact that Atemu's back was towards them) and the fact that Atemu hadn't spoken. Plus the fact that Kora was whiter than papyrus had to mean something.

"A-A-Atemu?" she spoke, shaken.

Atemu's shocked expression soon faded and was replaced with rage. He gritted his teeth together, glaring at the redhead as he spoke. "How…could…you…" He spoke slowly, trying to control his fury.

"It wasn't me." She whispered.

"Then how does it explain this?!" Atemu yelled, staying on his feet and showing a dagger with red stains all over it. All gasped while Téa fought back from trying to cry. Horrible memories came across her. It was the dagger. The same one, who cut her, teased her and made her suffer.

Pain and a dreadful expression crossed her features, making Atemu's fury increase when he saw it.

(Scene Change)

Kyoui ran across the hall, desperately trying to find her friend. "Téa!" she cried, her voice echoing. She stopped in front of Téa's room, almost slipping as she stopped suddenly. "Téa!"

No answer came and she immediately left to Atemu's room. "Téa!"

Once at Atemu's front door chamber, she banged against the door. "Atemu! Open up! It's me Kyoui! Is Téa in there?"

When five seconds passed by and no reply came, she ran again, hoping to find them soon.

(Scene Change)

"It wasn't me!" Kora cried, tears bursting out of her eyes. It was the first time anyone saw that since she arrived but Atemu did not calm down. "THEN WHAT IS THIS DOING HERE!"

"I don't know!"

He closed his eyes, his expression shown concentration. After a few moments of silence, the pharaoh's eyes snapped opened and gazed at the red-haired woman. He spoke, "Kora, I trusted you as my friend but here you have not only betrayed me by making lies and making me distrust others but by also attacking the one person in the land that I could only see as my wife, lover and soul mate. I should have given you the punishment of death for this crime but I will spare your life only by banishing you from Egypt. May only Ra help you now."

Kora's mouth dropped. "WHAT!!"

"Take her away!" Atemu commanded his guards. They nodded and dragged her out of the room. But Kora wouldn't let it go. "Atemu! Please! This is a mistake! It wasn't me! IT WASN"T ME! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ATEMU! DON'T DO THIS!"

But it was clear on the expression on Atemu's face that he wasn't going to change his heart. But Téa stood there, eyes on the ground. _'I can't…I can't believe it.'_ She thought. _'I thought this was all Bakura's doing. I mean, I knew Kora hated me badly but so much to work with killers to get rid of me? Are there others too? If there are, how many? And not only to kill me but Atemu as well. What will we do?'_

She turned back to the screaming princess, and smiled slightly. _'At least this danger is over. I won't have to worry about Kora interfering with Atemu and me again.'_

"Hey Téa!"

She looked to her right only to find her best friend there. She smiled. "Hey Kyoui, what's up?"

Kyoui stopped in front of her, taking deep breaths. She then looked at her friend. "I-have-to…tell…you something."

"Really? What is it?"

Just as Kyoui was about to explain, Kora's screaming and yelling finally reached her ears. The younger brunette soon noticed that the princess was being dragged away by palace guards. "Umm…never mind."

"She is gone my love." Atemu spoke, smiling kindly to Téa as he took one of her hands. "You don't have to worry about her anymore."

She returned his smile. "I know."

(Scene Change)

A figure watched as the yelling teen was being carried away and it soon disappeared with a dagger in its hand.

(Scene Change)

"So that's what you wanted to tell me?" Téa asked, blinking. Kyoui nodded, looking down. "But it looks like Atemu figured that out already. Man, I feel like an idiot."

"Its okay Kyoui, you didn't know."

"Yeah but still…I wanted to be the one to throw Kora out!" She pouted and Téa laughed at her pouting expression. Soon, Kyoui laughed with her.

(Scene Change)

"Laugh all you want." A voice from the shadows whispered. "Because you're going to die soon."

(Scene Change: Nighttime)

"That was good!" Téa chirped, licking her lips to get more flavor of the food they just eat. Atemu laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They continued to walk down the hallway until they reached Atemu's door. "Well time for bed." The pharaoh stated, gazing at his love.

"Yup!" She agreed and slipped away from him. "Then I'll see you in the morning."

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquired. The female sweetdropped. "Um? To my bedroom?"

"But what about me?" Atemu pouted childishly. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Come now Atemu, you're a big boy. You can sleep in your own room by yourself."

"But I want you with me. I like having you in the bed than me on it by myself." He made his way over to her, pecking her cheek as he did. "Just one more night, please…we never slept together yesterday."

She blushed, sighing in defeat. "Alright Atemu, I'll sleep in your room. Yet sometimes I wonder why I have my own bedroom since we both share one."

He chuckled at her comment and whispered in her ear. "Then why don't you go and change your clothing into something more…comfortable? I'll be waiting…"

She flushed with color again.

(Scene Change)

"It's time." The figure nodded, relieving a dagger and running through the roof of the palace.

(Scene Change)

Téa smiled as she found a suitable dress that would surely impress Atemu. She made her way over to her window and gazed into the sky. She frowned. _'Damn! No moon tonight! I really wanted to see it.'_

Then her eyes widened as gasped. Something flashed into her mind as the door opened quietly from behind her.

(Scene Change)

"Ahh…" The guard groaned. He yelled in pain as he was tossed on top of his comrade. She walked onto the shore, glaring at the palace as she squeezed the water out of her long red hair. '_This isn't over…not by a long shot.'_

(Scene Change)

She screamed and threw a vase at the figure. Unfortunately, the figure moved quickly and covered her mouth before she could yell again. It smirked. "Hey bitch."

(To be continued)

**A/N: Sorry it was short. I wanted to leave it a cliffhanger so please to be angry at me! If you are, I'm sorry and here's quote for the next chapter. **

"Téa! Téa! What is it?" Atemu inquired worriedly as he gazed at his love. But the girl didn't speak but continued to gaze in horror.

**Once more, sorry if I'm spoiling it now but I thought I should leave you mystery lovers a clue on what's going to happen. Well, I have one last announcement so please read on!**

**VOTE! VOT! VOTE!**

**You see, I'm not ready to quite and I wish to update a new Yami (Atemu) and Téa story but I'll going to let YOU pick which one you want. These are your choices:**

1) You're A Pharaoh?: Pharaoh Atemu simply wanted a vacation to the future but never wanted to end up in the body of cat! Can he face the future, the reincarnation of his arrival, and the feelings of love?

2) Nightmare Creatures: In the middle of the night, Téa finds a strange but wounded creature in her bedroom. They saw it's a nightmare but is he really? Can't he be a dream?

3) Guardian of the Prisoner: She's the prisoner of a mad man, but when a new guard is assigned to protect her, who would have guessed that he would have fallen in love for his creator's future bride?

4) Talent: Téa was the best dancer around, until the new student arrived and beat her; when it was his first dancing game! Her dreams are shattered so can he glue back the pieces and earn her forgiveness.

5) Crimson Darkness and the Hazel Apricot: Two humans; both misunderstood but one was treated far than the other. She released what was hided within him for so long. Could she stop him before he's destroyed?

**Those are your choices and PLEASE don't steal my ideas unless you ask permission. Now, if you vote, could you pick up to four but tell me which one you want to read the most. Thank you if you vote and review and I'll be waiting for you replies.**

**Please vote and review! I want to hear what you want to read! **

**Til then, your friend,**

**Dark Shining Light **


	9. Times Change

**A/N: HI guys! This is Dark Shining Light with a new chapter! Forgive for the long update, the chapter's been ready since July 13 but I've been waiting to update it today.**

**I would like to thank-**

**Raygypsy714**

**FireGoddess101**

**Brightredcherries**

**Journey maker**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Shadow-fox313**

**Blonde Goddess**

**SeleneXAngel**

**Crystal ice614**

**For their reviews! How many times to I have to say it? I LOVE you guys!!! Now sorry for the long update and enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Times Change

Téa gasped as she started to remember the words her attacker had told her. _'Does that mean-'_ however, she was not even able to finish her thoughts as someone pulled her from behind (arms wrapped around her waist)

"Ah!" The brunette yelped, turning her gaze to meet the teasing and playful eyes of the pharaoh. She sighed in relief as she placed a hand on her chest. "Atemu! You scared me!"

Atemu chuckled as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You just looked so cute to tease. I couldn't resist."

"Wow…that's a nice excuse." She said, rolling her eyes at that moment.

"My dear, are you mocking me?"

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

"Let's just say its best that you say no."

"Yes."

He smirked. "Wrong choice."

With that, he tossed her to the bed and then lay on top of her. Then he started to nibble at her neck.

"Atemu!" She laughed. "Come on! Let me go!"

But he spoke simple words, "Never tease the pharaoh."

"Wow, I'm so scared." She spoke, ignoring his warning. But deep inside herself, she felt something wasn't right and it wasn't about teasing her lover.

(Scene Change: Morning)

"Oh my!" A girl yelled, clasping her hands over her mouth. Tears began to come down her face at the scene she just saw.

(Scene Change)

Téa closed the door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake up her pharaoh. He deserved to sleep since he had no meetings to attend to. She smiled slightly; everything was going great.

As she walked through the hallway, her eyes caught two body guards: one was looking out while the other was carrying a body. _'I wonder what happen.'_ She thought, approaching the two. She moved her head to try and get a glimpse of the figure.

"My lady." The look out one spoke, bowing his head. The brunette sweetdropped at his action. _'I forgot everyone knows that I'm Atemu's girlfriend now.'_

"We are sorry but…" He did not complete his statement but turned to the body. She looked and gasped.

"We're sorry my lady. But she's dead." The second one spoke, holding up her body.

'_No…no! No! NO! __Not Kyoui!'_ She began to cry; her friend was dead.

"No…" She whispered, her eyes hiding behind her hair. "No…"

"My lady?"

"NO!" She screamed, lugging at the guard with Kyoui's body, only to be caught by the first. "She can't be dead! What did you do to her!"

"My lady, I can assure you she was found dead."

"No! She can't! She can't be dead! And now let go!"

"Please-"

"NO! She's not dead!" Téa screamed. "She can't! She's isn't! Now let go!"

(Scene Change)

Atemu moaned, slight yelling peeked in his ear as he slowly opened his eyes. He stretched and gazed around his area. He blinked. _'This is not my room!'_ But then, remembrance of last night triggered in his mind. The pharaoh smiled sheepishly _'Oh yeah.'_ He turned his head to see that his lover was not there. _'Strange, she must have left already.'_

Placing his slippers back on, along with his cape and crown (He had them on last night) he rose from the bed and heard faint yelling. _'I wonder what that could be about.'_

Then he left the room to investigate.

(Scene Change)

Atemu ran quickly once recognizing that the yelling was from Téa's voice. _'What could have happened?'_

He stopped as soon as he spotted his girlfriend with two of his guards; one was walking away and the other holding down his woman.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"Release her!" Atemu commanded in a loud voice, making their heads turn. The second one turned to face him, relieving Kyoui's dead body. Both guards bowed.

"My pharaoh, I may sorry for holding her but that's only because she was going to charge at us. She's in denial that her friend died."

"She didn't!" Téa interrupted. "She couldn't have."

Atemu nodded, turning to Téa before back at the guard. "You two may leave."

They bowed and left, leaving her on her knees. The brunette sniffed and wiped the tears away. Atemu walked to her, on his knees as well. Then he brought her into his arms. She shrugged first but then snuggled into his embrace. "It's not fair-fair. She could-n't have di-died."

"It's okay Téa. Everything's going to be okay."

(Scene Change)

"Now is the time!" Bakura yelled, sword in the air. "Today is the day the pharaoh falls, making him suffer as he did to us; the day kingdom becomes ours!"

His band of thieves cheered their weapons in air as well. Bakura smirked. _'Now all we have to wait for the signal.'_

(Scene Change)

Mai gasped, calling to her husband. "Jo-Joey!"

"What?"

"Come here!"

"Why?"

"Just come here!"

"If it's a merchant, then tell him-"

"Joey's not a merchant! And just come here you damn good for nothing husband!"

"Fine, fine. What is it?"

"Look!" She pointed.

Joey gazed out and gasped as well. There, at the bottom of the field, were a gang of thieves, looking as they were about to attack the kingdom.

Joey stood there for a moment, eyes glued to those men before speaking, "I'm going."

Mai was dumbfounded. "What?!"

"I'm going to warn the pharaoh." The blonde haired man ran to his horse, his wife following behind him. "Joey, think about this. You can't go! You could be killed!"

"But others _will_ be."

Mai groaned, and then said. "Well at least let me go with you."

"I can't do that." Joey pulled the reins of his horse forward.

"And why not?" She crossed her arms over her chest. He walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If anything were ta happen to ya, I wouldn't be able to live with ma self."

"The same with me in vice versa."

"Mai…" He whispered, kissing her on her lips. She closed her eyes and mimicked his actions before he pulled away. His eyes showed a bit of grief. "Take care Mai. Hide inside the house, k?"

She gazed at the ground, nodding slowly.

"I'll be back." He vowed, climbing on his horse before riding off, sending her a kiss.

(Scene Change)

"What's that?" A man spoke, pointing to the direction of were a man on a horse rode. A few turned, curious.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know." Someone in their group answered, "But I'm not letting he go in one piece." The man lifted up his bow and arrow, ready to shot at the rider. He would have lunched it if a hand hadn't been placed on his bow.

He looked confused, but Bakura just smirked. "Let him go. He won't cause us any trouble; he'll just die with the rest of them."

He groaned and nodded. Bakura walked away, gazing up until his eyes landed on a cloaked figure on a far away roof top. It moved its hand up, showing the blood-stained dagger.

The King Thief grinned, nodding before turning to his soldiers. "Now is the time!" He shouted taking out his sword. "Attack!!"

"AHHH!" The roared, running to their horses (most on feet though) before charging to the city, weapons in their hands.

Bakura watched them, ignoring as the figure landed behind him (don't ask how plez). It bowed. "Good job." Bakura thanked, turning to it. "Now I have one final mission for you."

(Scene Change)

Joey whipped the horse to go faster through the halls of the market, ignoring the angry complaints of the town's people.

The palace gates were coming into view. _'Finally!'_ He thought, still charging though.

"Halt!" Two guards commanded, pointing their spears at him.

"Sorry! No time!" He explained quickly, before the horse jumped over them. They gasped as Joey jumped off the horse and went inside the palace.

"Go get reinforcements." One commanded.

"Right!" And the second one left.

(Scene Change)

'_Throne room, throne room, throne room,'_ Joey thought, panicky searching through the palace halls. He ran down, opening any large door he saw. "Ah-ha!" He said, opening to large doors before realizing there was nothing there. _'Great!'_

Making a right turn, he spotted two very large doors with two guards. _'That must be it!' _He ran towards them.

(Scene Change)

Téa sniffed as her head lay on Atemu's arm. They were in the throne room, Atemu on his throne of course and his mate sitting next to him since they were still making her a throne.

The pharaoh looked at her in pain, wishing to be giving her comfort than sitting here, listening to his apprentices advance the guard security for his protection. He gently slipped his arm from her head, and then Téa placed her own arm on the throne's side before Atemu stroked the back of her head.

"After this attack, I assume that we must double our pharaoh's protection and only have the main doors guarded." Priest Seth stated.

"But what about the palace surroundings?" Priestess Isis inquired.

"Simple. We will take away some of the village's guards and place them around the palace."

"The people need protection as well Seth." Atemu advised him.

"Of course my pharaoh, its just-" Téa stopped listening there. She's heard it so many times before, being a street peasant as she is. _'"It's just that the pharaoh's presence in being alive is by far more important than saving those from the lower class. The citizens of Cairo's city would happily sacrifice their protection and lives to keep their pharaoh save." Bla bla bla bla bla.' _The female thought, sighing.

Of course she wanted Atemu to be safe, more than anything in this world (aside from being happy) but she just wanted her people to be appreciated a little more. After all, its them who do almost everything for the royal class yet they lower down their protection. Its because of that that her and other people had to start all over with their lives.

Suddenly, her ears perked up, hearing an argument outside the throne doors. Seconds later, the rest of room became quiet after finally hearing what was going outside.

"STOP-"

Too late as a blonde bursted into the room; the two guards coming right behind and throwing him to the ground.

"What's going on here?" Priest Seth demanded, glaring at the trio. He gazed down on the intruder. He growled. "Great, a mutt."

Joey glared and shouted. "What'd you say?" Because of that, he was punched by one of the guards.

"Don't you dare talk back to my lord!" He threatened. The female brunette stood up to get a better and gasped. "Joey!!"

(Scene Change)

The redhead woman laid against the wall, covering herself in a cloak. An old woman than came out of the house. She held up a canteen. "There you are my dear."

She nodded and took the bottle, turning away before calling out. "You might want to leave Cairo right now."

(Scene Change)

"So bandits are coming to attack the village?" The Priest asked, bored like. Joey nodded. "Me and my wife saw them preparing."

Téa shuddered. _'Not again.'_

Atemu sat on his throne, planning on how to handle this. "I don't believe this!" Seth stated, "What purpose do they have in attacking Cairo?"

"Go ask them" The blonde muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know."

The priest sighed. "Pharaoh, you couldn't possibly believe him! What proof does he have that this is going to happen?"

It was a second later that shouting and screaming was heard outside. Téa ran to the balcony, Atemu following right behind her along with Joey, Seth, Isis, and a few guards.

The girl soon began to cry. 'Oh Ra not again!'

"Téa! Téa! What is it?" Atemu inquired worriedly as he gazed at his love. But the girl didn't speak but continued to gaze in horror. They looked down, seeing the city beginning to lit in flames. Men were trying to fit back against the bandits, making sure their wives and children ran away. Others though, were not succeeding.

Joey turned to Seth. "You were saying?"

"He's right Seth." Atemu spoke, holding on to his girlfriend. "Now we have to fight back. Seth, get the army ready. Isis, hide and protect the servants and slaves. Joey, have you ever used a sword?"

"Of course your highness."

"Good. You come with me." He turned to the guards. "Three of you go with Isis, three go with Seth, and you four come with us."

He was about to walk away when Téa grabbed his hand. "What do I do?" She asked determinedly. Pain and sorrow came across his features as he slowly pushed to the wall. "You'll be escaping." He whispered. "I can't afford anything happening to you."

"But Atemu-"

"You'll go to the stables, get on your horse and to the river. Understand."

"Atemu-"

She couldn't refuse as he placed his lips on top of hers. He gently pulled back. "I'll see you there." He whispered. Then, he pushed the wall and it flipped over, taking her with it.

Joey blinked. "Secret tunnel."

The pharaoh nodded. "Now on to battle."

(Scene Change)

After what seemed like forever, a wall turned over and Téa crashed to the ground. "Go thing…there…weren't…any snakes…" She breathed. Seeing that she was at the stables, she got up and ran to her horse. The hors animal was shockingly calm. "Hey girl." The brunette muttered to her mare. Suddenly, the horse began to jump and down, panicking.

Téa turned to see a cloaked figure, a dagger in its hand. She tried to remain calm. "Who…who are you?"

The figure took off her head. Téa gasped.

"Serenity!!"

-

-

-

-

**A/N: So what did you think? How many of you knew it was Serenity? If you need clues, read chapter 5! You should find them. Well, I'm heading to camp so I'll be gone for a week. I'm looking forward in reading your reviews. Please review!**

**Til the next chapter,**

**Dark Shining Light**


End file.
